<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦（全） by zyzy520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492342">人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦（全）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520'>zyzy520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shihualuofan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维京好汉比约恩·佩德森，从史诗般浪漫辉煌的皇家幽灵号上光荣退休后，目前的身份是某座海滨小镇的酒馆老板。</p><p>作为半辈子都在和大海打交道的老水手，码头是我在陆地上唯一熟悉且亲切的地方，热闹繁荣的市集不必多说，世界各地的人熙来攘往，称得上是饱览异域风情的美景胜地；因此在我与我的爱人周游世界后，还是选择落脚在了这里。</p><p>酒馆的生意自然也与贸易日一样时而清闲时而忙碌，没什么事做的时候我就会和朋友们聊聊天，虽然这其中绝大多数都是喜欢赊账的混蛋，喝酒吹牛的好手，还总爱邀请我去一些奇奇怪怪的地方。</p><p>“比约恩，听说蓝钻区开了一家新的酒馆，各类酒水限时免费供应，还有黑发黑眼的东瀛舞女，不和我们一起去玩玩吗？”</p><p>我擦着手中光滑锃亮的酒杯，闻言额头上蹦出几根黑线，转头朝卡座间醉醺醺的家伙露齿一笑：“不必了，我老婆还在家等我；你们几个玩得开心，走之前记得把酒钱结一下。”</p><p>说罢果不其然听到了一阵嘘声。</p><p>“同样是酒馆，你们这里却连个漂亮的妓女都没有，可真是逊爆了！”</p><p>我依然擦着酒杯，闻言矜持地清洗了一下双手，然后挽起袖子礼貌地把他们轰了出去。</p><p>……</p><p>这就是我，地中海闻名遐迩的好男人比约恩。</p><p>身为见多识广又英俊多金的酒馆老板，我称得上是一个奇怪的存在，除了规规矩矩地做着自己的生意外，从不沾染什么毒品妓女；说是清流也罢，他们都知道其实是因为我有个足以令人神魂颠倒的妻子。</p><p>可惜他们谁也没见过比约恩那位天仙妻子的真面目，而我也不会让他们见到的。</p><p>虽然不少人在怀疑我其实是得了臆想症在吹牛，可谁在乎他们呢。</p><p>我哼着小曲到码头的仓库卸了一批崭新的预调酒回去，见外面已经是华灯初上的时候，海风下的小镇透着淡淡的醺意，店里却仍是空落落的，显然被那蓝钻区新开的酒馆抢尽了生意，便也懒得再出门招徕，提早打烊回了家。</p><p>进门的时候我的老婆大人指间夹着雪茄，正坐在餐桌前低头看着一张货单，海藻般曼丽的紫发勾勒着艳丽的侧脸，漂亮的鱼尾浸在桌下的水盆中，曲线看起来十分性感，简直是男人们幻想中的尤物。</p><p>我看得有些飘飘然，径直走过去从后面抱住他，双手便不规矩地摩挲上了光滑白皙的胸膛。</p><p>“怎么了宝贝儿。”见他居然无视了我的动作，仍是蹙眉盯着手上的货单，我轻捏一下那挺立起来的乳头，舔着他的耳垂道，“货单有什么问题吗？”</p><p>珀西放下手里的纸张，点着上面一行不起眼的小字道：“比约恩，你买了整整一箱的伊桑雪茄。这个月酒商的货运工人还没有清账，我们又刚交了房租，你哪儿来的这么多钱？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>还在他身上作祟的双手尴尬地停了下来，我躲避着他的目光，干笑着道：“这个嘛……上个月那谁谁和那谁谁不是来看过我们，我就……那个嗯……”</p><p>珀西反应过来，深吸了一口手中的雪茄后，极不可思议地看着我道：“你居然向马诺和维利嘉要钱？”</p><p>“是啊，船长和金发小天使都富得流油，平日里也应该照顾一下我们这些老朋友嘛。”既然事情已经败露，我便理直气壮道，“好歹也是陪他们出生入死过的交情，这都是我应得的不是吗。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>珀西滞了一下，显然没想到我居然会真的这么厚颜无耻，一时间也想不出什么话来训斥我，半晌也只能蹙起眉，看在我眼里也是嗔怪似的漂亮。</p><p>我赶紧抱住他，作出疲惫的样子揉揉自己的腰，低声道：</p><p>“先别说这个了，宝贝儿；我干了一下午活儿，这会儿浑身难受，老腰都快断了。”</p><p>搂在珀西腰间的大手有些薄薄的茧子，木箱与绳索摩擦后的粗糙也相当明显；虽然存了博取同情的心思，可工作过后身体上的酸痛也是实打实的。</p><p>珀西任由我抱着，将手中燃尽的雪茄按熄，细腻的脸颊轻蹭着我下巴冒出的胡渣，半晌叹了口气，语气也温柔了下来。“哪里疼？”他转过身来对着我，轻声道，“我给你揉揉。”</p><p>我抱着他坐到一旁的沙发上，顺手脱掉背心，拉过他的手放在自己的胸膛：“这里。”</p><p>“……”珀西微挑起眉，也没有质疑些什么，温暖柔软的掌心覆在我的胸口，就这么在我的示意下轻轻缓缓地摩挲起来。</p><p>我微眯起眼睛享受着，感受到他的手指在无意间轻碰上敏感的地方，气息便渐渐地不稳起来。</p><p>“宝贝儿。”我拍拍他的屁股，低声道，“下面一点。”</p><p>珀西便又向下一些，抚上了我那裸露的腹肌。</p><p>“再下面一点。”</p><p>……</p><p>当珀西终于探入我的底裤，握住那蓄势待发的火热轻轻撸动，我舒服地叹了口气，伸出手来将他颊边的紫发撩到耳后，催促道：“宝贝儿，再重一点……”</p><p>珀西顿了一下，面无表情地抬头看我道：“这里疼吗？”</p><p>“疼，可能是受伤了。”我凑过去亲亲他还带着蜂蜜薄荷味的红唇，目光深沉地道，“宝贝儿你给我舔舔好不好？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>珀西的表情在一瞬间变幻莫测，似乎有些排斥这种突如其来的求欢，又见我当真一副下流又严肃的样子，手上的活儿迟疑了一下，像是有些犹豫。</p><p>然后他叹了口气，认命般把长发挽到颈后，鱼一样滑的身子从我的两腿之间滑下去，便屈膝跪下来，把我粗壮的阴茎含入自己鲜艳欲滴的红唇，专注地伺候起我的欲望来。</p><p>他的技术已经被我调教得十分高超，会根据我的反应用舌尖轻扫着冠沟和根部，柔嫩的喉口也学会了将自己渴求的美味肉块吞到更深的地方，神情更是妩媚惹火得几乎令我疼痛。</p><p>做过力气活之后还满身臭汗的男人那里的滋味想必不会太好，可他却舔得渐渐入了迷；眼前的这条美艳人鱼明明是我的专属荡妇，口交的时候却还是羞涩得像处女一样，每次都能看得我情欲高涨，恨不得将两颗饱满的卵袋都整个儿塞进去。</p><p>最后一刻我拔了出来，把自己浓白的精液射了他满身满脸，眼见他被呛得瞪我一眼，这才满意地把他抱上大腿，继续玩弄这具敏感迷人的身体。</p><p>其实我也不想做个只会用下半身思考的男人，可是天地良心，这世上有谁能抵挡得了妖精的诱惑？</p><p>——更何况，我的老婆大人目前还处于对人鱼来说最要命的发情期。</p><p>对于发情期的人鱼来说，哪怕我并不主动去碰他，他也一定会扭着春水泛滥的屁股贴上来求我操干；不过我也深知老婆大人闷骚的本性，总能在他有所需要的时候主动献上自己精壮的肉体，从没让他饿着。</p><p>我看珀西，他正勾着我的脖颈意味深长地注视着我，红嫩的双唇中舌尖若隐若现，眼眶看起来也有些湿润，显然是一副发情期中任人为所欲为的撩人模样。</p><p>发泄过后原本软垂下来的肉杵再度直勾勾地硬了起来，我深吸一口气，告诫自己一定要冷静，这次说什么也不能再着了他的道，必须得好好欺负一下平时颐指气使的冷艳老婆才行。</p><p>发情期的人鱼浑身散发着魅惑诱人的荷尔蒙，不单是肉红色淫靡的性器官，连漂亮的鳞片都散发着好闻的骚味。我舔舔有些干渴的嘴唇，却并不去吻他，粗大的手掌慢慢地在光滑的人鱼身躯上抚摸着，恶劣的本性也渐渐浮出了眼底。</p><p>“这么漂亮的小母狗究竟是哪里跑来的，全身都又甜又骚，感觉得好好舔一舔才行。”我伸出手来轻捏着人鱼勃起的欲望，居高临下地看着他道，“那么老婆，你想让我舔哪儿？”</p><p>早就对我的下流话早习以为常的珀西挑眉看我，却没有说话，只是在我怀里懒散地翻了个身，更加方便我把手指插进那比平常湿软了许多的小穴里玩弄。</p><p>“快说。”我被那热嫩的触感撩拨得心痒难耐，想要直接埋进眼前正在欢迎着我的温柔乡，又实在很想听他哀求的声音，于是凶巴巴地打了一下他的屁股，“是要我舔你的骚奶头，骚鸡巴，还是后面的骚穴？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>珀西呻吟一声，微张着嘴唇用那双迷离的眼睛看我，紧裹着我食指的后穴似乎更加炙热了。</p><p>我又叫了一声：“宝贝儿……”</p><p>“今天怎么废话这么多？”他蹙眉看我，很无奈的样子。</p><p>我仍是兴致勃勃地趴在他身上嗅来嗅去，闻言嘴角一垮，十分委屈地看着他道：“真的不要我舔吗？骚水太多了。”</p><p>珀西叹了口气，似乎知道不满足我这点口头上的便宜是不行的了，于是微抬起胸膛与我挨得更近些，敷衍般亲亲我的嘴唇，这才懒洋洋地：“好吧，求你舔我，哪里都要舔。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>不知道为什么，虽然这的确是我想要的答案，我却总觉得这话差了点味道；具体是什么味道也说不上来，迟疑着想要继续时，热情也仿佛消散了许多。</p><p>珀西看着我拧起眉，很好笑似的拍拍我那胡渣点点的脸颊，先前的慵懒忽然从眼底一扫而光，取而代之的是一种性感又危险的眼神。</p><p>“比约恩，我现在命令你把我的骚水舔干净；只有全部舔干净了才可以做爱，懂了吗？”</p><p>我闻言一震，两道鲜红的痕迹便从鼻孔中蜿蜒地流了下来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没错了，我的女王珀西大人就是这个味儿。</p><p>话音刚落我就急不可耐地将他抵在柔软的沙发上，湿漉漉的舌头像条大狗一样淫亵地舔遍他的全身，捏住他的下巴迫使他吐出红嫩的舌尖来和我湿吻，又痴迷地顺着两人流下的口水一直吻到他的胸口。</p><p>发情期的人鱼无论雌性还是雄性，乳头都会比平时更加肿胀，在指尖的搓弄下早就妖娆地挺起来，像是在哀求着我赶紧把它含进嘴里来安慰。</p><p>糜红的乳晕上还有些我不久前留下的咬痕，我像咬着一颗香甜的软糖一样粗暴地吮着，感受到那被我的手指抽插得过分饥渴的小穴已经试探般含上了我的龟头，便还是恋恋不舍地从老婆的胸膛上滑下，托住他的屁股就将那早就耸立着轻轻颤动的肉棒含了进去。</p><p>实话实说，老婆大人的资本其实相当不错，没有发情时那活儿鼓鼓囊囊地含在鳞膜下，就能看出尺寸有多么傲人；也正因如此，听说他还在海底时有不少人鱼小姐向他献殷勤，可惜他爱上了我这个烂人，这么漂亮的肉棒也就只能操操我的嘴了。</p><p>我的口活儿并不差，他惬意地眯上双眼，屁股在我手指的夹击下一松一紧地收缩着，显然也是淫荡得不行；于是我又将他翻过身来观察那朵湿软炙热的肉菊，埋在挺翘的臀瓣间狠狠舔了两口之后，就扶着他纤细的腰身把自己整个儿插了进去。</p><p>“嗯哈……舒服么，宝贝儿……我快要被你的骚屁股夹得魂都没了，真爽……”</p><p>虽然我很想看到饥渴的老婆吃不到鸡巴，只得含着媚媚泪光哀求我的模样，但事实证明我的忍耐力可比自己的老婆要差多了，甚至根本等不及他来检查骚水有没有被舔干净，就按着人鱼美好的肉体兴奋地操干了起来。</p><p>至于我的技术那当然也是有目共睹，除了眼下早已知根知底的宝贝老婆，以前很少有人鱼能不在和我单独做爱的时候被干趴下，只有我们两个能真正满足对方，因此也从来不用担心他是否承受得住的问题。</p><p>“怎么这么会夹，爽死了……宝贝儿，你真是条淫荡的小母狗……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>珀西不喜欢在做爱时说太多废话，只是在用心享受一般不断迎合着我，迷离的眼神散发着十足勾引的味道，时常看得我气血翻涌，恨不得就这么死在他温暖的体腔里。</p><p>只有在这个时候我又在遗憾，人鱼虽然有诱惑的本性加成，但如果能有一双人类双腿的话，能够解锁更多的性爱姿势不说，发情的小母狗还可以主动爬到我的腰上来，分开双腿骑在鸡巴上自己淫荡地扭动。</p><p>“感受到了吗宝贝儿，骚心是不是被顶得很舒服……好紧好热，下流的小嘴是不是想要男人的精液吃了……”</p><p>……</p><p>虽然多数时候讲这些骚话只是为了助兴，可这次我却明显感到老婆大人的确比往常夹得更紧，原本打算更持久一些的我也受不了射精的强烈欲望，最终忍不住低头咬在他雪白的脖颈，双腿夹住他的腰身满满地喂了进去。</p><p>“呼……”</p><p>我爽得深吁一口气，径直捏过他的下巴舔舔那红嫩的舌尖，见发泄过后的他慵懒地伸展着鱼尾，便又翻身上来，嘴巴凑到人鱼形状色情的阴茎边，将他剩余的存货都给吸了出来。</p><p>珀西懒洋洋地任我动作着，下身幽紫的鳞片都浸着一层薄薄的粉红，吃饱了男人精液的屁股还很敏感，在我的触碰下微微抬了抬，显然是还没有得到满足。</p><p>“宝贝儿，我们……”</p><p>虽然只做了一次，但这次却出乎意料地相当激烈，即便人鱼的体质不会受伤，上次这么激烈之后的第二天他也发了会儿烧，总觉得做爱还是应该节制一些，免得日子久了老婆的小菊花会被我磨秃噜皮。</p><p>热情高涨的那活儿还在两腿之间翘着，我看看他那勾起的尾鳍，正犹豫着到底是再抱着他随便蹭蹭，还是让他今晚好好休息，珀西忽然主动坐到我的怀里，濡湿的红唇便吻上了我有些斑驳的下巴。</p><p>“时候还早着呢，不再多做几次吗？”</p><p>他舔上我的耳垂，指尖也轻捏了一下那根还抵在他穴口边蠢蠢欲动的肉棒，低声笑道：</p><p>“别告诉我，你不行了。”</p><p>……</p><p>我仰天狼啸一声，恶狠狠地又朝他扑了过去。</p><p>面对这种淫荡欠操的妖精，谁还能做个人？谁还在意自己是个人？</p><p>按着他在家里各种能做爱的角落又足足做了五次，我才勉强鸣金收兵，去搬来自己斥巨资购买的豪华浴桶放满水，惬意地和老婆洗起了鸳鸯浴。</p><p>我从背后抱着珀西，手指伸进那已经有些红肿的小穴里慢慢地捣弄着，想要将自己的东西引出来。珀西将沾湿的长发挽到肩前，露出雪白的脊背任我低头啄吻着，手中夹着一根细细的香烟，眼眸深沉着不知在想些什么。</p><p>“老婆，我好爱你啊。”</p><p>见他吐出烟圈，侧过头来瞥我一眼，情欲尽褪的样子也是媚眼如丝，看得我心中一荡，更紧地将他抱到怀里，摩挲着光滑漂亮的脊背喃喃道：“真的爱你爱你好爱你，你不回应我也没关系，反正我就是爱死你了。”</p><p>珀西安静地听着，唇边似乎漾起了一丝微笑，找了个更加舒服的姿势躺在我怀里，又吸了一口手中的香烟。</p><p>我想说更多的情话，又苦于没上过什么学，所以反反复复也就是那几个字；不知道听在他耳朵里是什么感受，但这颗心的确是比真金还要真了。</p><p>如果现在还在蓝凤凰号上养老的大副看到我这副肉麻兮兮的模样，肯定会来嘲笑我他当年说得果然没错，曾经认为只要有性就好的比约恩谈起恋爱来真的比船长他们还要恶心一百倍。</p><p>“……老婆。”过了一会儿我便口干舌燥起来，可怜兮兮地小声道，“你听到了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”他顿了一下，侧过头来吻吻我的鬓角，认真道，“我也爱你。”</p><p>……</p><p>我听得心花怒放，忍住把他按在桶里再做上一次的冲动，乖巧地拿起浴刷来给他擦背。</p><p>珀西慵懒地坐在我怀里，一边抽着手里的香烟，一边低头看着两人在水面上倒映出来的侧影，眼底本来还是温柔的笑意，神色却慢慢变得凝重起来。</p><p>“怎么了，宝贝儿？”</p><p>我在两人的身子上搓出细腻而丰富的泡泡，又将他湿漉漉的紫发擦干，这才注意到他的异常，于是关切地问道。</p><p>“……没什么。”</p><p>珀西弹了弹手里的烟灰，神色在热汽缭绕的室内显得有些晦暗模糊。好半天才听到他叹了口气，嗓音听起来有些淡淡的惆怅：</p><p>“比约恩，你老了。”</p><p>……</p><p>我一愣，下意识摸了摸眼角最近长出的纹路，然后陷入了沉思。</p><p>以人类的角度来计算，我今年四十八岁，好像是到了一个会遭遇中年危机的尴尬年纪。</p><p>虽然我平日里热爱健身和运动，即便到了这个岁数身材也相当结实有型，可和自己容貌百年如一日的人鱼老婆相比，岁月留下的痕迹却还是十分明显，看起来已经有点老牛吃嫩草的感觉了。</p><p>我当然知道珀西在想些什么；曾经的我们是有缘无分的人鱼和人类，如今鬼使神差地立场倒换，却还是千难万阻的人鱼和人类。</p><p>他现在的寿命远比我要长得多，或许终有一天会眼睁睁地看着我死在他前面。</p><p>“不要担心，宝贝儿。”我用力地亲亲他的脸颊，又拉过他的手就着他的指间吸了一口烟，悠声道，“我们的日子还长着呢。与其担心我会早早死掉，不如在这之前多做几次；毕竟像我这么器大活好的男人，以后可就不好找了。”</p><p>说着便拿掉他的香烟，在水里开始了新一轮的挑逗。</p><p>“什么担心你会死……”珀西有些气息不稳地任我动作着，蹙着眉没好气道，“你就不怕其实是我嫌你太老，想要移情别恋了吗？”</p><p>“那怎么可能？”我翻了个白眼，“谁都知道你喜欢我喜欢得无可救药，与其担心你会移情别恋，我倒不如去操心彗星撞地球来得实际一点。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>珀西没再说话，我却知道他其实很想打我。</p><p>于是厚着脸皮又抱了上去，双手也不规矩地摸来摸去，直到发情期的老婆再度被摸得性起，又在水里半推半就地和我做了两次才作罢。</p><p>……<br/>……</p><p>夜里我抱着沐浴过后香喷喷软绵绵的老婆酣甜地睡着，呼吸平稳而匀长，也许脑海里掠过了不少复杂的影像；不过这对人类来说都是很正常的事，没有人会被困在自己过分真实的梦境里。</p><p>然而夜半的时候我却被耳边有些急促的喘息声惊醒，起身的时候窗外星斗闪烁，而珀西正埋头在我的胸膛前盗着汗，呼吸听起来怪异而痛苦，仔细一看眼角甚至还有些未干的泪痕。</p><p>我赶忙将他摇醒，看着他窝在自己怀里恍惚了一阵后，幽紫的眼眸渐渐恢复了清明，这才意识到他似乎是做了噩梦。</p><p>人类的噩梦或许算不得稀奇；可人鱼尤其是前任人鱼巫师做噩梦，就有些麻烦了。</p><p>“……宝贝儿。”我安慰地抚摸着他的脊背，让他靠在自己温暖的胸膛上慢慢冷静下来，这才看着他道，“告诉我，你到底梦见了什么？”</p><p>珀西沉默下来，心有余悸般捏着我睡衣的一角，喉结微微颤动了一下，似乎不想再去回忆那梦境的内容。</p><p>……</p><p>许久才沙哑地道：</p><p>“我梦见你死了，比约恩。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>闻言，我呆了好一会儿，才后知后觉地品味出这句话的可怕来。</p><p>“什么？”我机械地重复道，“我死了？”</p><p>珀西没有应声，只是埋在我的肩前轻声喘息，双臂也攀住我的脊背毫无知觉一般紧紧地搂抱着，看起来没什么为我仔细描述的意思。</p><p>因此我只好又安抚地亲亲老婆的脸颊，调整了一个更舒服的姿势把他抱在怀里，自己则看着窗外星空那还在流转的银河，陷入了沉思。</p><p>天知道自从珀西离开费氏码头之后，他已经有多少年没有再做过预知梦了，难得像个普通人类体验一回，却给了我一个这么大的惊吓。</p><p>我伸手揩去珀西额角的冷汗，低声道：“不要慌，宝贝儿；我们先来确认一下，你的预知梦是百分百正确的吗？即便以后做了点什么也不能改变？”</p><p>“你说呢？”珀西蹙眉道，“如果预知梦的内容不可避免也无法改变，那么人鱼部落还要巫师干吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>这倒也是。</p><p>于是我又纠结了一会儿，小心翼翼地问道：“那么……怎样才能避免呢？”</p><p>珀西在我怀里抬起头，幽紫的瞳孔投来了复杂得近乎于难以形容的眼神，顿时让我的心跳停滞了一拍。</p><p>毕竟上次他用这种眼神看我，还是多年前皇家幽灵号上我以为我们即将劳燕分飞的那一晚。</p><p>然而他最终还是没有说什么，只是主动上前来给了我一个和往常一样温柔的吻，温暖的掌心撑在我的胸膛，在唇齿的厮磨间轻声道：</p><p>“我会想办法的，不要担心。”</p><p>……<br/>……</p><p>我想说其实我一点也不担心。</p><p>会为此而担心到做噩梦的是我面前的老婆大人才对。</p><p>我和我那些曾经一同在皇家幽灵号上工作的同事们一样，骨血早在多年前就变成了彻底的人类；在我们的认知中，生老病死才是世间的正道轮回，也从未有人奢求过永生。</p><p>很遗憾我们不能像身为王族人鱼的船长和前任船长那样，即便接受了恐怖的人造手术，体内流淌的王族鲜血却还能使他们拥有躯体不灭的力量；虽然对同样遭到无妄之灾的平民来说似乎有些不公平，可如今谁也不再记得自己曾经是条人鱼了。</p><p>尽管我还有时能在梦中回忆起多年前在海底的一些往事，可我对自己在岸上的生活十分满意，既没有兴趣、也完全不想像船长那样还时常回去探望自己的老家。</p><p>死亡是每个人的命中注定。</p><p>对我来说，能痛快且自由地活上一回已经足够了，哪怕只有短短的几十年。</p><p>想到这里，我看着枕边爱人趋于静谧的睡脸，心里忽然感到了一丝苦涩。</p><p>我并不完全了解珀西还是人类时的过去，只知道他是个叛逆的诗人与梦想家，因为厌倦了同类们的虚伪，才会想尽办法逃离岸上的是非之地，最终成为了海底部落万人景仰的人鱼巫师；可如今我却强行把他留在岸上，强行让他再度融入曾经所最惧怕的人类社会。</p><p>我死了之后他就会陷入到永生的孤寂中，将来或许会回到自己深爱的人鱼部落，也或许会找到一个新的恋人。我想我并不介意珀西在我死后爱上别人，毕竟他还有大把的时光足以挥霍，总不能要求这么漂亮的老婆永远守寡。</p><p>他的下一个爱人最好是条和他一样长寿的人鱼，这样才不会重蹈覆辙，再度陷入到失去挚爱的痛苦当中。</p><p>……</p><p>清晨我在盥洗室里洗脸，仔仔细细地刮着下巴上的肥皂泡，阳光透过窗外的斑驳树叶洒进来时，我也对着镜子中的自己露出了一个嘲讽的微笑。</p><p>去他妈的，可别再开玩笑了，小肚鸡肠的比约恩怎么可能会同意自己的老婆爱上别人。</p><p>能够理所当然地这么想，是因为我知道珀西不可能在我死后去发展新的恋情。</p><p>他再也不会爱上除我以外的任何人了；而我就是有这个自信。</p><p>我知道他所说的办法指的是什么，一直以来从没跟我提过，只是怕我不愿意接受而已。</p><p>可是为了他，我又怎么可能会不接受？</p><p>……</p><p>又是酒馆里没什么生意可打理的一天。</p><p>我翘着二郎腿坐在吧台里看报纸，百无聊赖地翻过大沓毫无营养的娱乐新闻后，目光落在了一处不起眼的医学新闻板块。</p><p>报上说拥有五枚皇家荣誉勋章的知名学者摩尔曼·莫兰教授，日前刚刚完成了一例从深海鱼身上提取基因、帮助残疾人再塑躯体的堪称革命性的移植手术，有不少业界人士对此表现出了浓厚的兴趣，也有记者问他为什么会选择深海鱼作为研究对象，鱼和人的基因能融合到什么程度这样的问题。</p><p>而莫兰教授则笑着回应记者，没准儿再多一些这样的探索，他能将人类变成人鱼也说不定。</p><p>配图的莫兰教授顶着一头乱糟糟的红发，不修边幅的模样看起来夸张而可笑，容貌也藏在反光的眼镜中看不清晰，变态的味道却浓得仿佛能从报纸上透出来。</p><p>我忧伤地叹了口气，终于想起了成为人类后唯一让人不爽的地方。</p><p>和人类融合后的我们似乎总会沾染到一些下半身旧主的气息，比如我是斯堪的纳维亚峡湾的乡土味儿，莫兰则沾染了安杰罗那个怪医的变态味儿；好在这对我们原本的性情影响不大，只是偶尔在报上看到以前的首领变成现在这副销魂的模样，还是有些微妙的蛋疼。</p><p>一目十行地读完剩下的报纸，我去库房抽了根烟，随手把它丢到可回收垃圾箱里，然后扫了一眼架子上因为被抢尽生意而滞销在这里的好酒，自己开了一瓶咕嘟下肚，又埋头在旁边的杂货堆里翻找了一通后，总算找到了那张泛黄的名片。</p><p>我弹弹名片上的灰尘，摩尔曼·莫兰的字样和地址便浮现出来，左上角有着金色的人鱼图案，在昏暗的库房中闪着异样的微光。</p><p>人鱼莫兰，起个这么简单粗暴的名字，还真是生怕我们这些曾经的追随者再也找不到他。</p><p>……</p><p>在酒馆门口贴上暂停营业的告示牌，我简单地打扫了一下库房和吧台，就把门窗严丝合缝地锁了起来。</p><p>这一趟可能会去得久些；真希望回来的时候，我那些开在蓝钻区的劲敌已经一个个全部关门大吉了。</p><p>扛着老婆最喜欢的那箱伊桑雪茄回到家，果不其然又看到他正泡在淡水里读书，尾鳍轻轻地拍在浴桶的边缘，看起来似乎有些困倦。</p><p>现在天气已经慢慢热了起来，尽管成年人鱼是彻底的两栖生物，却还是要时常补充水分，平日里泡在水中是最好不过的选择。他看到我把肩上的伊桑雪茄放下来，邀功请赏似的凑上来索吻，便意味不明地微挑起眉，朝不远处的餐桌抬抬下巴，示意我晚饭已经做好了。</p><p>我朝餐桌上看去，发现那居然是满满一盆的新鲜苏纳鱼刺身。</p><p>便也反应过来这肯定是他今天特地潜到很深的海底为我捕来的。我老脸一红，正想说点什么感谢老婆的话，却见他目光幽深地看着我，发情期独有的荷尔蒙居然先我一步蒸腾起来，不由分说地将我拉进了水花四溅的浴桶。</p><p>……</p><p>也许是我与往常有所不同的热情让他察觉到了什么，做过一次后珀西便扬起尾鳍轻拍了一下我的侧脸，有些困惑地问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，宝贝儿。”我抱着他坐到餐桌前，一边吃着老婆千辛万苦带回来的零食，一边含糊不清地道，“过几天我打算出一趟远门。你知道的，最近生意太差劲了，我想去米兰港运点那里的姜汁汽水和甜椰酒回来，顺风的话可能要一两周，也可能要一两个月……”</p><p>珀西安静地听着，情欲未褪的眼眸变得若有所思起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不知道这样的谎话在一向火眼金睛的老婆面前有没有露出马脚来，不过我敢对天发誓，我的神色已经自然得不能再更自然了，用的借口也是刚刚好，因为我以前的确有去遥远的外港运货回来的时候。</p><p>所以我坦然地面对着珀西的审视，非但没有感到心虚，还低头亲了他一口。</p><p>珀西看了我很久，然后微不可闻地叹口气，手臂再一次主动攀上我的脖颈，魅惑的荷尔蒙也从细滑煽情的鳞片中浓浓飘了出来。</p><p>于是第二天我就假模假样地收拾起商务航行时才会穿着的行装，吻别昨晚被我折腾了个够本的老婆之后，就开着自己那艘半大的老爷货船，一路驶向了雨雾下朦胧的不列颠首都。</p><p>我平时很少会到内陆城镇闲逛，尤其是首都这种繁华的大都市，即便坐在马车上仔仔细细地看地图，也总生怕自己会迷路，更不确定这位传闻中的大学者摩尔曼·莫兰教授是否还住在老地方。</p><p>怀抱着这样的忐忑被车夫卸在首都大学外一处僻静的小庄园，我环顾着四周茂密的丛林、如同吸血鬼墓地一般阴森的雨雾，有些紧张地咽了下口水后，便上前敲了敲门。</p><p>意料之中的无人迎接。我迟疑了一下，试探着伸手推门，发觉门居然没有上锁。</p><p>这座小庄园看起来似乎已经有些年头，古董似的家具和摆设都是旧的，进门的时候一个邋里邋遢的家伙正伏在壁炉边的书案上打着呼噜，鼻涕泡大得几乎能戳到天花板，蓬乱的红发覆盖了大半的脸颊，身上还穿着显眼的白大褂，一看就是我要找的那个人。</p><p>我站在他面前咳嗽了好几声，那滑稽的大鼻涕泡才倏然破裂，从那堆海胆似的红发中抬起一个熟悉而俊美的脑袋来。</p><p>“啊，你来了。”他揉揉惺忪的眼睛，口齿不清地说着，从放在一旁的书本中捡出自己造型夸张的眼镜戴上，歪着头打量了我一会儿后，碧色的眼眸便微微眯了起来，“……贝贝。”</p><p>我嘴角一歪：“贝贝？”</p><p>说罢朝他脚下瞥了一眼，发觉书桌边果然有几个东倒西歪的空酒瓶，便不由自主地皱起眉，觉得自己似乎来错了时候。</p><p>“对啊，贝贝，你不记得我了吗。”</p><p>抬起头的时候莫兰已经站了起来，眼底的混沌一扫而光，取而代之的是种贵族般的优雅和上位者独有的倨傲；他梳理了一下自己过长的红发，随手将它们扎到脑后，又将松松垮垮的白大褂穿好，这才插着口袋朝我看了过来。</p><p>见我依然没什么反应，他才恍然大悟似的一拍脑门：</p><p>“哦，差点忘了你现在是人类。不过听维利嘉说你和唐巴的记性比其他人要好得多，我还以为你会记得呢。”</p><p>他朝我看来，我便耸耸肩道：“我的确还记得自己曾经是您的追随者之一，海底的反叛者莫兰殿下。”</p><p>“是吗？”他挑起眉，若有所思道，“那你还记得自己叫贝贝吗？”</p><p>……</p><p>我摸摸下巴，开始认真地思考这人的脑袋是不是出了什么毛病。</p><p>似乎从我这困惑中带着一丝怜悯的眼神中看出了点什么，莫兰微微一笑，抄起肩靠坐在自己的书案旁，像是陷入了什么糟糕的回忆：</p><p>“我还记得小时候的你最喜欢收集各种各样的贝壳，而且见谁都送，所以大家才给你起了个贝贝的诨名；比约恩，你说如果葛德文知道他那枚至今还收藏在盒子里视若珍宝的小贝壳，我这里多得能拿来盖房，他会怎么想？”</p><p>我：“……”</p><p>“没关系，忘了就忘了，让我来帮你想起更多。”见我的脸色红红白白地变幻着，莫兰适时地打断了我的思维发散，用慈爱的眼神看着我又道，“你在海底的时候是个孤儿，也是被我收养的孩子之一，这个还记得吗？”</p><p>然后他顿了一下，笑眯眯道：“来，叫一声爸爸来听。”</p><p>我：“……”</p><p>……</p><p>这人脑袋指定有点毛病。</p><p>我看着眼前颇有几分吊儿郎当气质的前王族，无论如何也没法将他和皇家幽灵号上头几年那个雷厉风行的冷血船长联系到一起；而这种原本在我看来十分蛋疼的变化似乎也说不上不好，他现在看起来很有人情味儿，没准还真能帮到我什么。</p><p>我深吸一口气，正想开口和他谈谈的时候，却见他又闪烁着眼镜后的碧眸道：</p><p>“不叫爸爸也可以；我还记得你小时候说过，成年后一定要做首领的新娘，也说过我是唯一有资格帮你完成仪式的人。”</p><p>说着颇遗憾地咂咂嘴，低声道；“谁能想到后来遭遇了这样那样的事，导致你成年后我还没来得及尝尝味道，就眼看着自家的小仙女长成大老粗了呢。”</p><p>我：“……”</p><p>我说：“尊敬的莫兰大人，这些骚话对某些纯情的金发小天使说说兴许还管点用，只是殿下，您忘了曾经的我在皇家幽灵号上究竟是个多么糟糕的存在了；如果在船上的前几年就察觉到您有那方面的意思，我保证费氏码头的任何一条人鱼，都不会有您在晚上叫得大声。”</p><p>……</p><p>莫兰遗憾地啧了一声。</p><p>“好吧，那你来找我干嘛。”</p><p>他拿下眼镜擦了擦，又将它在鼻梁上架好，煞有介事地抱着肩沉思了一会儿，打量我的表情多了一分审视：“该不会是蠢到想拜托我把你改造回人鱼，从此在海底和葛德文双宿双飞吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我的表情变化被莫兰看在眼里，想要出声否认，却连半句反驳的话都说不出。</p><p>因为这的的确确就是我的打算。</p><p>我看莫兰，莫兰面无表情道：“我亲爱的贝贝，你们难道认为自己的下半身就像胡桃夹子一样，想拆就拆，想装就装吗？”</p><p>……</p><p>我沉默了下来。</p><p>虽然早就料到事情不会像我想象得那么顺利，毕竟我原身就是人鱼，体内流淌的血液嫁接在人类的基因上适应了这么多年，绝非是说改造就能改造的；这其中定然会有我这种没什么文化的粗人所预想不到的风险，所以我本意也只是抱着侥幸之心来试探一番。</p><p>只是莫兰的拒绝这么干脆直接，还是让我感到了挫败与无奈。</p><p>如果我真的无法避免自己的死亡，百年后珀西又会在哪里？</p><p>我坐在壁炉边的小沙发上，双眼无神地看着窗外那雾雨朦朦的幽林，努力地想要从自己那浅薄的脑袋瓜里想出个新的好主意来。莫兰去厨房里给自己沏了红茶，也没有递给我一杯的打算，捧着茶杯同样来到窗边，嗓音悠悠地说道：</p><p>“直到如今我依然不看好人鱼和人类的爱情，菲妮克丝和维利嘉只是运气太好了而已；曾经不知道有多少对这样的情侣被海神成功拆散，而你们也应该有自己并不是幸运儿的觉悟。”</p><p>说罢转过头啦，望着我叹气道：“能够以人类的姿态和他在一起几十年，已经是海神的仁慈了，你究竟还想奢求些什么呢？”</p><p>“不行吗？”我咧嘴一笑，“贪婪是人类的本性，人鱼也一样。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>莫兰显然没料到我会如此理所当然地回应他，镜片在桌案灯火的照耀下微微反着光，看不清脸上是怎样的神情。</p><p>“……也不是不行。”</p><p>良久，莫兰才放下自己的茶杯，又回到书桌边坐下，托着腮看我道：</p><p>“只是早在十年前某个人就来找过我，希望我能把他改造成和他的恋人一样的人类；而当时我告诉他，这样的手术风险性实在很高，我还需要多做几例实验才行，有把握的话日后自然会通知他。”</p><p>说着又眯起眼睛，手指轻轻点在光滑的桌面上：“那么你说，我应该满足他的愿望，还是你的愿望呢？”</p><p>……</p><p>我呆了。</p><p>“珀西他……真的来找过你吗？”</p><p>莫兰打了个哈欠，仍是托着腮伏在桌上，百无聊赖似的道：</p><p>“是啊，他说你似乎并不喜欢他的鱼尾，每次做爱的时候都用很遗憾似的目光打量他的下身；不论是想像人类一样白头偕老，还是单纯对性爱快感的需求，都想要更好地满足你，仅此而已。”</p><p>……</p><p>我形容不出自己此时的感受，只觉得胸口闷闷的，全是又苦又甜的滋味。</p><p>在这之前我从没想过，躺在自己枕边多年的爱人不但比想象中更加了解我，居然还先我一步找到莫兰，想要通过改造人鱼躯体的手术来满足我各种奇奇怪怪的需求；而我本想为我们的爱情所做出的的伟大牺牲，和他十年前的觉悟相比也显得十分可笑了。</p><p>这是和老婆分别的第三天，思念开始像野草一样疯狂地生长。</p><p>将我的恍惚与傻笑尽收眼底的莫兰意味不明地摇摇头，仍是淡淡地啜着手中的红茶，直到我回过神来，看着他正想说点什么的时候，才叹了口气道：</p><p>“算了，你还小的时候就追随了我，到最后也没能当上贵族，算我欠你一个人情；年纪大了，也实在再看不来这种苦情的戏码。”</p><p>他神色从容地收拾起桌上的茶具，翻开桌上垒得高高的手术记录与资料，最后道：</p><p>“从旁观者的角度来说似乎不关我事，只是这种麦琪的礼物可并不有趣。还是回去和葛德文好好商量一下吧，你们两个之中只有一个能做手术。”</p><p>******</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>我坐在码头吹着海风，神色忧伤。</p><p>被莫兰下了逐客令后我就马不停蹄地赶回来，本想着一定要奔到家中泪流满面地抱着老婆好好告白，再把他按在身下好好疼爱；可当我看到窗上他那泡在浴桶中的悠闲剪影时，却莫名瑟缩了一下，不知道该怎么面对他才好。</p><p>他一定早就知道我是去找莫兰了，也许对这个结果也心中有数；虽然知道我最爱的老婆永远不会嘲笑我，我却还是感到了几分心酸。</p><p>他怎么可以这么好，这么好的人又怎么会这么爱我。</p><p>我看着码头市场的长廊边来来往往的光棍工人们，忽然觉得自己这满脸洋溢着幸福的表情一定非常欠踹。</p><p>起身正想换个地方去继续忧伤时，我耳朵一动，隐约听到远处传来了熟悉的汽笛声。</p><p>……</p><p>当蓝凤凰号熟悉的巨大风帆从海平面上缓缓驶来时，我目瞪口呆，又赶紧揉了揉眼睛；直到船上穿着蓝纹绣的水手已经抛下锚来，沉重的船身也停靠在了泊位，才确认这的确不是自己的幻觉。</p><p>我穿越过傍晚收工的人群走上前去，年轻漂亮的女船长已经跳下了甲板，看到我的时候便一抬那宽大的帽檐，笑着擂了我一拳。</p><p>“比约恩，多年不见，你怎么还是这个蠢样？”</p><p>我露出一口白牙，非常绅士地伸出手将她迎下来：“应该说，我还是这么英俊，亲爱的茉儿小姐。”</p><p>茉儿·米德加，在自己的母亲菲妮克丝与旧情人加西亚宣布正式退休，一起跑到东方的不知道哪个小国甜蜜蜜地隐居之后，就继承了蓝凤凰号与她的所有荣誉，成为了这海上又一道令人心旷神怡的靓丽符号，如今也已经从小女孩成长为彻彻底底的女王了。</p><p>她提了提自己的皮靴，朝我身后左看右看，纳闷道：“葛德文老师呢？”</p><p>我右眼皮一跳，咳嗽了一声道：“在家等着呢。走吧，和我一起回去，他这些年也是非常想你。”</p><p>“哎，这个倒不急。”她回头朝依然站在甲板上等候命令的年轻水手们望了一眼，然后朝我促狭一笑，“主要是我们刚刚拿下利马格人的晶矿挖掘合约，我的船员们这一趟都累坏了，现在需要点什么来犒劳一下，养精蓄锐才行。”</p><p>我了然地挑起眉：“哦？那需要我拿出点什么来招待他们吗？”</p><p>“酒，”茉儿朝我伸出指头来，神秘地晃了晃，“我们要很多很多的酒。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那敢情好啊。</p><p>想到那些还滞销在仓库里无人问津的好酒，我的心情顿时愉悦起来，按捺着咳嗽了一声后，便极力掩饰着自己的眉飞色舞道：“没问题，哥哥这里什么酒都有；而且看在茉儿小姐这么美丽的份上，还可以给你们打个九九折。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>财大气粗的女船长闻言瞥我一眼，似乎也懒得和素来有着铁公鸡美名的老朋友计较，撩撩自己漂亮的金发，懒散道：“好吧。不过在此之前，你需要先签收一下自己的礼物。”</p><p>礼物？</p><p>我还没来得及反应，便看到茉儿吹了声口哨；与此同时一道迅捷的黑影也从蓝凤凰号高高的甲板上倏然跃下，一下子便扑到了我怀里。</p><p>我低头一看，一只纯种的不列颠皇家小猎犬正吐着舌头望着我，湿漉漉的大眼睛与我对视一眼后，便高兴地吠了一声，模样看起来十分精神。</p><p>我的嘴角便一下子咧到了耳朵根。</p><p>和老婆大人在一起的这些年，因为两个男人没法像寻常夫妇一样生几个小孩玩，我也曾考虑过像马诺和船长那样养几只宠物来解闷；不过老婆对猫似乎有着天生的恐惧，我也不怎么喜欢太过伶俐的小东西，原本就想着要养条威风凛凛的猎犬来看守庭院，这个礼物倒是来得很及时。</p><p>“谢谢茉儿妹妹，我非常喜欢这个礼物。”我兴味盎然地摸摸怀里小狗的脑袋，迟疑了一下后，又疑惑道，“不过你怎么知道我喜欢这样的小猎犬？”</p><p>茉儿正懒洋洋地掏着耳朵，闻言便理所当然道：“葛德文老师告诉我的啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>想到这会儿还在家里等着我回去的老婆，我的眼神便又变得柔软起来。</p><p>茉儿似乎被我这沉溺在幸福中表情腻歪得不轻，伸出手来掸去自己的鸡皮疙瘩，推着我的后背道：“好啦，把剩下的礼物都搬下船就赶紧带我们喝酒去吧，大家都口渴了。”</p><p>我一愣：“还有其他礼物吗？”</p><p>“那当然，”茉儿朝我露齿一笑，又微眯起那双蓝盈盈的眼睛道，“哥哥托我来带给你的。是真正的大礼哦，你自己去看看就知道了。”</p><p>……</p><p>两分钟后，我便知道了这真正的大礼指的是什么。</p><p>足足三大箱的有机宝石和前朝不知道哪个古王国铸造的纯金币，从外形上看应该是船长在海底继承的那处宝藏的冰山一角，似乎还没有被打捞上来多久，沾染着一些锈迹和海水的微腥，沉甸甸的模样足以让世间的任何一个俗人两眼发红。</p><p>我捡出一块金币来咬了一下，然后便蹲在箱子边陷入了沉思。</p><p>其实作为一个也算勤劳能干的普通小市民，我的收入虽然算不上很高，但养活自己和老婆两个人还是小有余裕的；更别说我的老婆大人如今还是小有名气的匿名诗剧作家，光是稿费就完全能做到自给自足，根本没到还需要厚着脸皮向亲友们伸手要钱的地步。</p><p>不过马诺和船长似乎总担忧他们心爱的老师会跟着我吃不饱，平日里时常变着法子给我塞钱不说，上个月来探望我们的时候听到我最近生意不好做的抱怨，居然还直接把船长的嫁妆都给我送来了一份。</p><p>大丈夫不受嗟来之食……</p><p>可惜比约恩·佩德森从来不是什么大丈夫。</p><p>我眼含热泪抚摸着面前沉重的宝箱，心想这成吨的金子已经不知道够我们活几辈子了，当机立断决定收下船长和某位金发小天使的好意，并且开始尝试着动手搬运。</p><p>“需要我搭把手吗？”</p><p>熟悉的声音从背后响起时，我转过头去：“谢谢，您……呃……”</p><p>多年不见的前皇家幽灵号大副唐巴正悠闲地抽着烟斗，朝我递来了一个慈爱的眼神。</p><p>******</p><p>带着自己的老友以及蓝凤凰号上的诸多小白脸们回到熟悉的街道时，我正想掏出钥匙先一步去开锁，远远地却见酒馆内已经燃起了亮堂的灯火，显然是正在营业中的样子。</p><p>纳闷地推开沙龙门时，我发现自家老婆正在吧台后百无聊赖地抽着雪茄，显然是早就接到了茉儿会来拜访的消息，于是提前等在了这里；酒水都被提前搬运出来，连同架上的酒器也擦拭得干干净净，直接为我省去了许多麻烦。</p><p>不得不说当我看到他如此坦然地出现在众人面前时，还是感到了一丝紧张；却又在看到他的打扮时松了口气。</p><p>他穿着我的格子衫，上衣的纽扣被扣得紧紧的，下身则是宽松的长款沙滩裤，连尾鳍都被套上了鞋子，看起来就像个来度假的贵族公子哥，只要不从吧台后出来走动，就没人能发觉他是条人鱼的事实。</p><p>虽然蓝凤凰号的人都知道人鱼的存在，珀西的身份也算不得什么秘密，只是小气的我私心不想让他人鱼的躯体被别人看到罢了；想到多年后的老婆居然仍有这个觉悟，我就忍不住热泪盈眶，直觉想要当着众人的面抱住他好好亲热一番才是。</p><p>珀西当然也发觉了我炙热的眼神，清眉一挑正打算和我说些什么的时候，蓝凤凰号唯一的小妞已经激动地扑了上去，叽叽喳喳地和好久不见的老师寒暄起来。</p><p>见蓝凤凰号的小白脸们已经纷纷在卡座和散台边坐好，扑闪着眼睛等待酒水的投喂，我只好暂且耷拉着脑袋去给他们上库存，自己则拎着朗姆酒找大副叙旧去了。</p><p>跟我这种早早确定了真爱的人比起来，大副这些年的生活称得上是十分丰富多彩，从皇家幽灵号上退休之后也去极东云游了好些日子，据说还结过婚，按捺不住又跑到费氏码头和人鱼幽会后就被老婆和女儿扫地出门，只能孤单凄凉地被蓝凤凰号收留了。</p><p>不过我看他可一点也不孤单凄凉，提到自己的女儿时是相当的春风得意，还想着年末回去带些什么礼物赔礼道歉；然而没说几句就又转移到了他那些出轨的艳遇上来，说什么被哪里的食人族少女求婚，又有哪个小国的女伯爵想留他在封地做情人。</p><p>大副称得上是皇家幽灵号上除我之外最有魅力的男人，所以我并不怀疑这些故事的真实性。</p><p>只是我一点也不羡慕。</p><p>我看向还在吧台边浅笑着和茉儿聊天的老婆，目光灼热。</p><p>当大副醉醺醺地跟我讲起他在巴雅克港的第四十九个相好时，珀西忽然不经意似的朝我们这里看了一眼，恰与我四目相对。</p><p>我面上依然全神贯注地听着大副的滔滔不绝，手却放在一个只有某人能看到的位置，悄悄朝他比划了一个下流的手势。</p><p>“……”</p><p>本来还以为能收获老婆害羞的表情和警告的眼神，谁知他居然意味不明地挑起眉，然后轻笑一声，左手在桌下朝我比划了一个更下流的手势。</p><p>一瞬间，我感到所有的热血都冲到了脸颊和下半身，佯装镇定地又灌了自己一口酒，简直恨不得现在就冲上去把他就地正法。</p><p>“……咳。”</p><p>正心痒难耐地和愈发可口起来的老婆眉来眼去的时候，耳边传来了一声略显尴尬的咳嗽。我回过头去，大副正看着我们两个的小动作，表情很是沉痛。</p><p>见他用那种意味深长的眼神看我，仿佛眼前的一切都不出所料一样，不免又让我想起了多年前他那句言之凿凿的预言，便有些害臊起来，赶紧收回眼神咳嗽一声，站起身道：</p><p>“我去再搬点酒回来。”</p><p>……</p><p>暂且到库房去做了几个深呼吸，我极力按捺着心中的野兽，远远地仿佛能看到珀西在吧台边偷笑的样子；感到酒意已经让视野变得混沌起来，点起一根烟使自己冷静下来后，目光便落在了那些被搬回来的人鱼宝藏上。</p><p>想到这之后又能和老婆过起无忧无虑的神仙日子，我便忍不住露出一丝荡漾的笑容，又过去摸摸这些老友的馈赠，打开宝箱像个市侩一样两眼放光地搜寻起来。</p><p>宝箱内成吨灿烂的金币自然是没什么特别的，我想找找这其中有没有什么适合佩戴的宝石，想要回去熔掉几个金币给老婆打一套漂亮的饰品。</p><p>捡出几枚大小适当、模样精致的宝石之后，我看到箱内金灿灿的一角似乎露出了一个瓶状的物事，捡出来看了看才发现这似乎是一瓶酒。</p><p>我便激动起来，以为这是什么古王国随着宝藏被埋在海底的陈酿，当即便开了塞子上的锡封闻了闻，心想着将来要找个什么纪念日和老婆一起喝掉它。</p><p>哪知空气中一丝醇香的酒味也无，我对着货架上的灯盏晃了晃瓶身，才发觉这似乎只是一瓶清水。</p><p>我左看右看，怎么看也觉得里面的东西和一般的饮用水没什么区别，于是皱了皱鼻子，实在想不通为什么一瓶水会被锁在装满宝藏的箱子里；正好酒精上头感到有些口渴，便拿起它一饮而尽，擦了擦嘴就抱起一箱起泡酒走了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正打算回去继续和大副侃他那些峡湾罗曼史时，茉儿送给我的那条小猎犬不知从酒馆的哪个角落钻出来，十分高兴地蹭蹭我这个新主人的腿，似乎是希望我陪它玩一会儿。</p><p>然而我还没来得及蹲下来摸摸它的脑袋，就感到原本酒足饭饱的肚皮忽然排山倒海般翻搅起来，那感觉像极了发作起来的隔夜饭，当场让我英俊的脸庞由白转绿，扔下手里的酒箱就朝厕所狂奔而去。</p><p>……</p><p>我在酒馆狭小的厕所里拉了个天昏地暗，日月无光。</p><p>码头隐约露出一道清朗的曦光时，我叉着虚软的双腿从臭气熏天的隔间里走出来，颤巍巍地撑住墙壁遥望着天空，欲语，泪先流。</p><p>真他奶奶的不知道之前在货船上吃了什么过期的干粮，好在我凭借强健的体格和顽强的意志挺了过来，不然明早见报的恐怕就是某个倒霉男人在自家酒馆腹泻而亡的惨案了。</p><p>不过不知道为什么，虽然我拉得几近虚脱，精神却出乎意料的十分不错，此时还有种脱胎换骨般的清爽和愉悦，力量充沛得简直能立刻上街去跑个环城马拉松。</p><p>来不及去细想这究竟是怎么一回事，我深吸一口气拉开门，发觉放纵了一整晚的小白脸们此时正东倒西歪地躺在我的酒馆呼呼大睡，四处满是酒酣耳热后的狼藉；而我左看右看，发现大副还在，这其中却偏偏少了茉儿和珀西的影子。</p><p>我发了会儿呆，本能地感到紧张起来。</p><p>我还没忘了曾经的珀西在岸上是马诺和茉儿的家庭教师，而那两颗小葱头似乎也对自己的老师很是依恋；早就被船长拐跑的马诺也就算了，茉儿如今没有情人，对熟悉的漂亮大哥哥有些想法也不是不可能。</p><p>虽然老婆不会因为我变老变丑而移情别恋，但是继承了母亲海贼本性的茉儿小姐会不会把他绑走当压寨夫人，那可就不一定了。</p><p>无数不可描述的可怕臆想从我脑海中飞过，我正恍惚着想要奔出门去找，不远处的库房内却隐约飘来了一些窸窸窣窣的声音；老婆大人的低语也在我敏锐的听力下被迅速捕捉到，当即使我刹住脚步，拐了个弯朝库房奔去。</p><p>冲进去的时候珀西和茉儿正站在那些被我搬下船的宝藏边，两人都衣冠楚楚，让我暂且松了口气。</p><p>只是下一刻我便发觉茉儿的神色有些焦虑，绞着双手在打开的宝箱边踱来踱去，嘴里还喃喃念叨着：</p><p>“怎么会呢？我明明就是把它放进了宝箱里的，怕它掉出来还特意埋在了金币的最底处，不可能找不到啊……”</p><p>我看珀西，一向波澜不惊的老婆此时看起来虽然比茉儿冷静一点，但显然也没好到哪儿去：“不要着急，茉儿，再仔细想想；会不会是不小心装到你们哪个船员的行李箱里去了？”</p><p>茉儿闻言便苦恼地拽着自己的一头金发，想说点什么又有口难言的模样。</p><p>我便好奇道：“宝贝儿，你们在找什么？”</p><p>“不老泉！”还没待珀西回答，无奈的女船长便回过头来看着我，眼里满是绝望，“我没有撒谎，我真的把它装进瓶子里带来了，千辛万苦才从部落的圣殿带回来给你的，怎么会突然不见了呢……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我一愣，还没有反应过来，便听到不远处传来一声细细的吠叫，小猎犬忽然从推车上跳下，邀功请赏似的把一个空了的酒瓶从货架下拱出来，蹭蹭茉儿的小腿后端正地坐在了我们面前。</p><p>空酒瓶骨碌碌地滚到两人脚下，显然里面并没有一滴液体的存在，看起来就像是被拱出来玩耍之后，全部洒在了地板的缝隙里一样。</p><p>茉儿：“……”</p><p>珀西：“……”</p><p>……</p><p>眼看茉儿的眼神变得呆滞起来，而原本还在努力保持镇定的老婆则一脸惨白，大滴的冷汗从他光洁的额头上滚落，胸膛剧烈地颤抖着，呼吸也变得急促而愤怒，抄起个什么东西就扑上前去，似乎想要教训某只无辜茫然的小猎犬。</p><p>我赶紧冲上去拦腰抱住他，语无伦次道：</p><p>“等、等等！宝贝儿你先别慌！你确定是被埋在宝箱里的这瓶水吗，是我，我已经把它喝了！”</p><p>闻言，珀西失去焦距的双眸缓缓聚起一丝光芒，怔怔地侧过头来看我道：“你……你已经喝了？”</p><p>我哭笑不得道：“我喝了，真的喝了；不信你看看我，是不是感觉年轻了许多？”</p><p>幽紫色的晶莹瞳孔中倒映出一个比往常的比约恩更加风华正茂的存在来，我生怕老婆看得不清楚，又将自己的衬衫脱下来，露出里面结实健美的年轻躯体，拉起他的手让他好好地感受。</p><p>珀西恍惚着轻抚我的脸颊，手指在我原先有着纹路的眼角停留了颇久；然后又在我更加饱满的胸腹肌上摩挲了一阵后，也不知是不是承受不住这样的大悲大喜，长长地吁了口气后，身子一软，居然倒在了我怀里。</p><p>“……”</p><p>我扶稳晕过去的老婆，一脸无措地看向身边的女船长。</p><p>茉儿迟疑了一下，上前翻翻老师的眼睑，然后收回手来咽了下口水，干巴巴地说道：“情绪激动导致的轻微脱水，待会儿回家去泡泡澡就行了，不碍事。”</p><p>……</p><p>我这才彻底地放松下来，将失去意识的老婆打横抱起，看看地上空了的酒瓶，又看看还在不明所以朝我摇着尾巴的小猎犬，心中百感交集。</p><p>谢天谢地，总算是虚惊一场。</p><p>“谢谢你，茉儿妹妹。”</p><p>……</p><p>在确定自己的努力没有付诸东流之后，茉儿看上去似乎终于轻松惬意了不少，闻言便意味不明地瞥我一眼，摆摆手道：“不客气，只是一点小忙而已；我和哥哥一样，只要看到你们两个过得幸福就好了。”</p><p>说罢顿了顿，一脸羡慕地看着我们道：“葛德文老师真的很爱你呢，比约恩。”</p><p>我听得有些飘飘然，低下头来用力地亲了一下老婆昏睡中的侧脸，上扬的句尾有着掩饰不住的得意：</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我看茉儿，茉儿果然被我酸出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“好了，不打扰你们了；我得去叫那些吃饱喝足的家伙们起来干活，还有得是正事要忙。”她打着哈欠道，“打理完这边的生意后，我们还想参加下个月南湾区的嘉年华，你应该不介意我们在这里多待些时候吧？比约恩哥哥。”</p><p>“没问题，亲爱的茉儿妹妹；哥哥现在有的是钱，可以再去买套大房子，你想住多久就住多久。”</p><p>我朝她慷慨地敬了个礼，便抱着珀西一溜烟儿离开了这个干燥的地方。</p><p>******</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>我本想带着亟需滋润的老婆直接回家去，可想起自家那不算宽敞的浴桶，又觉得还是更大的空间会舒适些，便拐到港口边最近的一座湿地公园，停在了一处阳光下粼粼的小湖泊。</p><p>这座公园还未彻底竣工，据说以后可能会改造成能接待更多游客的水上乐园，因此平日里人烟稀少，更不会有人在务工的时候抽空来这里闲逛，即便在这里游来游去，也完全不必担心会暴露身份。</p><p>其实这里的风景实在很不错，抬眼就能看到码头巨大的灯塔和摩天轮，晚上的时候湖底还有闪烁着浪漫荧光的藻类，是个很适合约会的场所；我和珀西也在这里野战过好多次，称得上是颇有纪念意义的基地了。</p><p>我剥去珀西身上碍事的衣服，抱着人鱼赤裸而魅惑的身躯沉入湖中，看着他下身有些干燥的鳞片被缓缓浸没，又凑上前去舔了舔他发干的红唇，这才在他耳边低声道：</p><p>“宝贝儿，醒醒。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>虽然已经得到了湖水的滋润，可珀西的双目依然闭着，看起来似乎没什么醒来的迹象；我想了想，便抱着他慢慢地沉到更深的湖底，任凭清澈的湖水浸没两人的头顶。</p><p>被微凉的湖水冲灌口鼻的滋味实在说不上多好受，不过我虽然早就没了人鱼能够在水下自由呼吸的鳃腔，却也称得上是潜水的一把好手，只耐心地抱着他在水里等待着，直到一枚温软的物事贴上我的嘴唇，缓缓地渡过来一口气，又抱着我猛然浮出水面。</p><p>我湿漉漉地坐在岸边，顺手将自己倏然长了许多的头发捋到脑后，朝他露出了一个欣慰的笑容。</p><p>眼下的湖面倒映着一个年轻英俊的帅小伙儿，和身边美丽妖娆的人鱼真是天生一对。</p><p>“比约恩……”</p><p>珀西游到我的两腿之间，晶莹的鱼尾依然浸在水里，抬眼看向自己显然已经脱胎换骨的爱人，眼眸中还带着些大梦初醒般的懵懂，伸出手来拍拍我的脸颊，道：</p><p>“你是真的吗？”</p><p>我听得直咧嘴，愈发觉得自己的老婆真是可爱极了。</p><p>“是的，宝贝儿，我是真的。”我拉过他的手放在自己的心口，嗓音低沉而认真，“我就在这儿，除了你身边哪里都不去。”</p><p>……</p><p>珀西注视着我，唇边终于漾起了一丝笑意。</p><p>不得不说这笑容真是勾魂得要命；然后他主动吻上来，像是在确认着什么一般吻遍我身上的每一处角落，动作虔诚又缱绻，像是在缓慢地为两个人的欲念点火，也像是单纯地在表达自己的爱意。</p><p>看着他身下作为非人类特征的光滑鱼尾，我非常确定我爱着眼前的这个人；无论人类还是人鱼，他都是这世上最完美的杰作。</p><p>在岸边温存了许久后，我勾起他的下巴，然后弯腰把他抱在自己的怀里，看着他的尾鳍在湖面上轻轻地拍出涟漪，低声道：“宝贝儿，听我说，我们两个谁都不要做手术好不好？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>见他怔了一下，我犹豫片刻，还是正色道：“我想清楚了，我爱的就是现在的你，也完全不需要你来为我做任何牺牲；以后我们在岸上住也罢，你想回海底，我们也可以回费氏码头定居，而且我同样可以像马诺那样在梦里去王城陪你。”</p><p>一口气说完之后，我便有些紧张地朝他看去。</p><p>“……好。”珀西只安静地听着，语毕便又在我脸颊上落下一个轻吻，“只要你永远在我身边，永远也别丢下我一个人变老。”</p><p>……</p><p>我抱着他长吁一口气。</p><p>比约恩·佩德森圆满了，这回是真的圆满了。</p><p>恍然间我又想到：“对了宝贝儿，我现在喝了不老泉，你的噩梦在将来还会应验吗？会像寻常人类一样老死的命运应该是已经被我改变了对吧？”</p><p>我看珀西，珀西居然沉默了下来。</p><p>好一会儿，他才别过头去小声道：“其实……”</p><p>他看起来似乎有些窘迫，见我始终用询问的眼神看着自己，好半天才轻轻地叹口气，坦白道：“其实我没做噩梦。”</p><p>我：“……？”</p><p>他转过头来目光复杂地看着我，语气中略有幽怨：</p><p>“茉儿跟我说得想个什么办法让你心甘情愿地喝下不老泉才行，我也只是看看你的反应罢了；说什么要在死后放我自由这样的话，明明就小气得要命，是不是想到我以后可能会和别人在一起就觉得嫉妒了？还是觉得会为你守寡的我令人心疼了？早这样多好。”</p><p>……</p><p>我：“……”</p><p>我：“我觉得我可能生气了，宝贝儿。”</p><p>珀西微挑起眉，流转的眼波满是妩媚的弧度；然后他再度摸上我的胸膛，柔软的指腹试探般捻了一下某个凸起，尾鳍也挑逗般卷住我的小腿，坐在我怀里低声笑道：</p><p>“那你打算怎么惩罚我？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>发情期的人鱼又散发出了自己香甜而性感的荷尔蒙，浓郁得几乎令没有任何免疫力的我打喷嚏。感受到圆润的指尖已经隔着内裤磨蹭起那里的火热来，我喘息着制住他的动作，咬牙切齿地瞪着他道：</p><p>“惩罚你不许做爱！”</p><p>珀西了然地收回手，双臂却仍是圈在我的肩背上，指尖在我腰间的敏感处不断触碰着，又仰起头来吻上我的喉结，蛊惑般的嗓音也浅浅地飘入耳畔：</p><p>“惩罚我就够了，不要惩罚你自己……嗯？老公。”</p><p>……</p><p>我实在憋了很久。</p><p>最后还是忍不住露出獠牙，兽性大发地朝他扑了过去。</p><p>******</p><p>……<br/>……</p><p>所谓美好的生活，即便日复一日地从未有过变化，也幸福得不会让人感到丝毫厌倦。</p><p>我们的故事便也就是如此了。</p><p>听说皇家幽灵号这个老伙计在彻底走完了自己的寿命之后，就被船长沉入了费氏码头的海底，被人鱼们当成了一处纪念般的景点；</p><p>船长夫夫还是会时常来探望我们，有时也会乘上从皇家帆船公司租来的新帆船，去探索一些地图上未曾标记的神秘海域。</p><p>听说莫兰在当了多年学者后又迷上了盗墓，跑去菲妮克丝和加西亚子爵隐居的东方小国闹得鸡飞狗跳；</p><p>听说大副的女儿气势汹汹地跑去想要教训勾引父亲的狐狸精，却对英姿飒爽的茉儿崇拜至极，居然把她可怜的父亲扔在港口，追随茉儿上了蓝凤凰号；</p><p>又听说不死者号的海盗们也顺着某张失落的藏宝图找到了不老泉，中途却被一伙儿初生牛犊不怕虎的新海盗截了胡，在海上打了七天七夜后不知去向，有传闻称是他们忽然对海盗生活感到了乏味，于是手拉手上岸成立了一个佣兵团。</p><p>看起来这世上似乎每分每秒都有有趣的事情在发生。</p><p>后来的后来，人类的历史实在已经十分悠久了，作为不会湮灭在时代泡沫里的见证人，我们总会目睹那些或和平或暴力的演变；胜者称王侯，败者为贼寇，无论是岸上还是海底，总会有反叛者不惮去进行各种各样的革命，革命之后便又是新的文明。</p><p>唯一不变的是，我与珀西始终在一起，且永远感谢着依然能够相爱厮守的每一天。</p><p>【番外完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>